


In your arms

by donnawanderedoff



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, HOPE IS EVERYTHING YOU GUYS, Romance, angsty fluff, marcus waking up in Abby's arms post-ALIE, season final
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus wakes up in Abby's arms after being freed from the City of Light</p>
            </blockquote>





	In your arms

The first thing Marcus is conscious of, is a hand going through his hair. He might not be fully awake yet but somehow he knows that he’s safe and a feeling of comfort envelops him. Until the pain hits him and his head feels like it’s going to explode. Flashes of painful memories rapidly succeed one another. The culling, his mother’s death, being trapped beneath the ground, nails driving through his hands. Marcus can feel his heartbeat accelerating, can feel himself start to sweat. His mind is in disarray, all of his memories are back but it’s too abrupt, too much and it’s agony. But then another memory hits him, the last thing he remembers is Thelonious threatening to shoot Abby and Marcus relives the pain and despair he felt at the time. _Abby!_ Marcus realises with a shock. _I have to find her. I have to make sure she’s okay. Open your eyes and move_ , his subconscious shouts at him. _You have to find Abby, you can’t lose her._

Marcus tries to move and open his eyes but even the slightest movement causes him discomfort and he lets out a pained groan. This makes the hand stop moving and he feels a subtle shift beneath his head, which makes him realise that he’s not laying on the ground but in someone’s lap and then he hears _her. Abby. Oh Abby_ Marcus can hear her saying his name and his body relaxes.

“Marcus, it’s okay. You’re safe. Can you open your eyes for me?”, Abby asks in a low voice.

 _Anything_ , he thinks, _I’d do anything for you_ , and opens his eyes. At first he’s blinded by the bright light but then he sees her, he sees his Abby and she’s never looked more beautiful to him then in this exact moment. He can tell that she’d been crying, her hair’s a mess, her clothes dirty, and _are those bruises around her neck?_ , he ponders, bile rising up when he imagines how they got there but he still thinks that she’s breathtaking.

“I was afraid I wouldn’t see you again”, he manages to croak out. Abby lets out a small laugh but he can tell she’s fighting back tears. “I had those fears myself”, she admits, both remembering the last time they uttered the same words.

“Marcus, I – I”, Abby starts but falters as tears start to flow, “I’m so, so sorry. I’m just-”

He shakes his head, “You don’t have to –”, he coughs, “apologise Abby. It wasn’t you”.

But Abby doesn’t listen, shakes her head and tears continue to roll down her cheeks. “I still let it happen Marcus. I let them hurt you, I stood by. _My god_ Marcus, they crucified you and I did nothing. I should have fought harder against ALIE. I should have-“

Marcus silences her by taking her chin in his hand, “Abby no! This isn’t your fault”, he says while wiping away tears with this thumb. “I know you feel guilty about what happened but you took the chip to save Raven. You did it to save someone you cared about. Whatever you did under ALIE’s control, it wasn’t you and I want you to know that I would never blame you for anything you did”

“But, I – ”, Abby starts.

“Nothing Abby!”, he says with conviction.

“How can you even look at me Marcus? I caused you so much pain”, Abby whispers looking pained.

“The same could be said about me Abby. I tried to float you, I played a role in your husband’s death, I had you shock lashed. How can _you look at me_?”, he wonders.

“You’re _not_ that man anymore Marcus. You’ve moved past that.”, Abby responds feeling slightly angry that he could even think that way.

“And you weren’t in control Abby”, he answers. Marcus can tell she’s still not convinced, so he tries once more. “Abby, please don’t push me away. If you want some space to deal with things, that’s fine with me but _please_ don’t push me away”, Marcus begs feeling his voice starting to break. “I couldn’t bear to lose you. Whatever happens, we’re in this together remember?” he pleads.

“Together?”, Abby repeats with a shaky smile.

“Together”, Marcus confirms. The hand that’s still on her cheek slides into her hair and he pulls her head down, leaving their mouths almost touching but wanting Abby to make the final decision. She lets out a small laugh and closes the distance.

It’s a kiss filled with love, pain, acceptance but most importantly hope. Hope for a brighter future, a future they’ll face together

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are much appreciated


End file.
